Creature Induced Injuries
Overview The Creature Induced Injury ward is used for any emergency or walk-in patient that has suffered an ailment or an accident due to the direct actions of a creature. This can include but is not confined to, bites, stings, scratches, any embedded animals. They may also be called in to look at patients that are displaying adverse reactions from both spell damage and from the emergency ward that display animal like behaviour or require the expertise of the Creature Induced healers. All healers are trained to deal with any creature induced injury and the resulting symptoms. They are also brought in to assist with the transformation of untrained werewolves or newly trained vampires that have yet to gain control over their new abilities. Located on the first floor of the hospital, it is easily accessible by many of the stairwells and magic elevators. Map Legend: T.R.1 - '''Reinforced treatment room used for dangerous or werewolf patient with a monitor room attached. '''T.R - Treatment Rooms, used for patients requiring immediate treatment or long stays. D.T.R - Double Treatment Rooms, room that can hold two patients, usually used for multiple patient cases. I.C.T.R. - Intensive Care Treatment Room, used for serious injuries and has reduced visiting hours. M.G - Magical Garden, changes depending on the weather outside. WA - Waiting Area, for all visitors. HR - Healer Room, a break area and case file storage. H.A.S - Healers/Healer Assistant Station, where all current files and charts are kept and reception for waiting family. Places Treatment Rooms: All treatment rooms are fully equipped for all supposed creature induced injuries including one reinforced treatment room (See above) that includes a seperate monitoring station for the use of bother dangerous injuries, criminal escort or werewolf incidents. This is to ensure the protection of both the healers, other patients and the singular patient alike. There are a mixture of rooms available including one double treatment room able to keep two patients at once with full protection if needed. Intensive Care Treatment Room: For major and patient endangering injuries sustained, these have up most care with around the clock case study and supervision from both Healers and Assistants alike. The visiting hours for this particular room are reduced to family only and only for short stints at the discretion of the Healer on duty. These rooms contain all equipment as well as surgical equipment for emergency surgery required for some induced injuries. Healer/Assistant Station: Here, all necessities are kept including current on-ward patients, access to databases for diagnostic testing, discharge orders and transfer instructions for patients that are requiring a pick up as well as any sort of communication to the next shift. It isn't unusual to find other things such as coffee and food at the station due to the busy times and the lack of getting to the break room. Healer Room: All previous case files are contained in here, as well as larger databases. It's a private area used by both Healers and Assistants alike when requiring further investigation into the treatment of a patient or for the discussion for how to continue. Magical Garden: This is used for aesthetics more than anything else and for the benefit of long term patients and workers in their long hour shifts. The magical garden is contained within glass and cannot be accessed by any unauthorised personnel. It changes depending on the season, time of day and becomes a time telling device for people upon the wards. Waiting Area: A large open area with couches and chairs used by friends and family members waiting for information or visiting hours to be open to see their loved ones. Healer In Charge Office: Not viewable on the map, it is seen and accessible only to those that work on the ward. Current Employees Healer In Charge: Healers: *Ryder McInnis *Camelia Jacks Healer Assistants: *Lauryn Emerson Current to Masterlist: 17/11/13 Former Employees Healers *Cid Walker now deceased Other See Also *Emergency Ward *Artifacts Accidents *Malicious Muggle Maladies *Maternity *Potion & Plant Poisoning *Spell Damage *Magical Bugs Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:St. Mungos